


12

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	12

12  
某种意义上说，靳东是个相当老范儿的男人。老范儿和岁数没什么关系，王凯在这一行起起伏伏混了十来年，知道圈里上了岁数的老混蛋有的是，两相对比越发显出靳东的好来。他不轻易承诺什么，然而一旦说出口就不会食言，比如那句“以后我陪着你”，虽然难免也要略打几分折扣，不过总体来说还是做到了的。温柔乡是英雄冢，有时候王凯觉得就这么岁月静好细水长流地把日子过下去就很好，但他也知道自己终归要回到名利场上去，有情饮水饱从来都是个伪命题，赚钱才是第一要务，能有个叫人心满意足的长假已经很任性了。  
两个月不曝光对于上升期的艺人来说算是极限，再久别人就该把你忘了，自然有新鲜面孔顶上去。靳东在片场听到点风声，说王凯神隐这两个月错过了个一线大牌男装代言的机会，最后拿到合同的是另外一个小生，收了工回去就问他到底是怎么回事。王凯心态很好地挥挥手：“人家团队确实牛逼，我没抢过呗。也可能品牌方觉得电影咖档次要高一点？没事儿，衣服我自己又不是买不起。”  
本来靳东预备了几句安慰的话，没想到王凯的反应比他预想中的还出色，带着点宠辱不惊的架势，靳东深深欣慰起来，觉得不愧是中戏出来的师弟，格局就比旁人大。  
“可惜了，你穿他家衣服挺好看的，是他们没眼光。”他到底还是哄了一句，王凯特别不谦虚地点头：“哥说的肯定都对！哥最有眼光！”倒把靳东逗乐了，笑骂道：“油嘴滑舌！说，这是又有什么事儿了吧？”  
王凯犹豫着看过来，眼神千言万语欲说还休。靳东皱起眉头：“你别光看我不说话。先说什么事儿，能解决的我帮你办了，解决不了我再想办法。”  
“也不是什么大事，哥，你八月份能空出一天留给我吗？”王凯掏出手机看日历，李佳的预产期大概是在九月上旬，所以应该还行？可他并没有十成把握，“嗯，要是实在不行那就算了……”  
“唔，你生日那天？”靳东也在看手机日历，他和王凯的生日都好记，想忘掉都难。李佳想在香港生二胎，直接拿香港身份，他也没反对，觉得这样对孩子确实有好处。她父母年纪大了折腾不起，肯定没法跟去香港，再说生孩子这种事当爹的总不能不在，粗算前后怎么也要四十来天，王凯这是舍不得他吧？靳东心里一软。  
“嗯。”王凯点头，又飞快解释，“你不用给我买礼物，我也不是和你要礼物，我就想和你单独过个生日，和那种直播给粉丝看的生日会不一样的生日，简简单单的，没有别人，就你和我，哪怕猫在家里看两集电视剧我也高兴。”  
这几句话靳东听得特别难受，抬手招了招示意王凯过来。他坐的是单人位沙发，王凯在坐沙发扶手和坐靳东大腿之间犹豫片刻，最后直接蜷着腿坐在他脚边的地毯上，半边身子靠着靳东的小腿，略微仰着点儿头看他，睫毛轻轻扑闪两下又垂下去：“哥，我现在……就只有你了。”  
这话要是别人说，靳东肯定觉得太他妈矫情，然而此时此地，王凯靠在他膝头，语气淡淡的听不出委屈，可每个字都在往他刚软下来的心上戳。怎么会有这么好，这么懂事，又这么爱他的人呢？他弯腰搂住王凯，无比珍惜地细细吻过他的头发、侧脸，还有薄而软的耳朵，恨不得现在就把全世界的好东西都捧到他面前来随他挑拣。王凯伸手回抱住他，把脸埋进他臂弯里，小声道：“你要是没时间，那天给我打个电话也行……”  
“别瞎想了，我保证回来陪你过生日，没有别人，就咱俩，嗯？”靳东吻着他露出来那点额头许愿，“你想要什么礼物也直接告诉我，什么都行，你使劲挑贵的想……”  
王凯小小欢呼一声，抬头亲上靳东的嘴唇狠狠啃了两口，眼睛闪闪亮，眉梢眼角全是毫不掩饰的开心：“你人回来就行，真的，别的无所谓！我想要的我会努力挣钱买，可是再多的钱也换不来一个你啊！”靳东笑着蹭蹭他的鼻尖。  
其实再过几天王凯也要进组了，是个游戏改的古装电影，明星不少，是个典型的港片。第二天靳东收工回来发现客厅里并排摊开四个大箱子，每个里面都乱糟糟的，旁边沙发上还堆着小山高的衣服，王凯赤着脚盘坐在四个箱子前边，一会看看这个一会儿瞅瞅那个，很伤脑筋的样子。靳东突然起了玩心，悄悄走到他身后伸开胳膊抱上去，王凯吓得差点一个高蹦到棚顶上，气愤地指责他：“人吓人吓死人好不好啊？我差点就，一个过肩摔……”他像模像样地做了个过肩摔的架势，拍警察戏的时候学的，很像那么回事，嘴里还带拟声词的，“biaji一下就把你扔地上了知道吗！”  
靳东哈哈大笑，脚尖踢了踢大敞四开的箱子：“你这又作什么妖？我还当家里进了贼呢。”  
“给你收拾行李呀，过两天你不拍外景去吗？”王凯捡起一套配好的西装丢进最左边的箱子里，“顺便把我的也整理出来，省得临走的时候手忙脚乱忘带东西。”  
“行了你别收拾了，越收拾越乱，”靳东认命地把半人高的衣服堆划拉到边上去，勉强给自己腾出个能坐下的地儿歇歇，“等会儿我来吧。”  
王凯指着最右边那个说：“那个我都收拾好一多半了，都是你的衬衫和西装，哦还有几件T恤，待会把洗漱包放进去就行。”  
靳东打眼一看，发现那个确实理得挺整齐的，就笑：“连收拾箱子也先想着我啊？”  
王凯站在一地乱七八糟中间对他眨眨眼：“不管什么时候，我总是先想着你的。”


End file.
